User talk:Master Green Cat
Welcome! Hello Master Green Cat, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User blog:VaporMist/KFP or KFP 2? page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 08:55, July 4, 2011 Your images Hi Master Green Cat. I'm sending you this message to inform you about your recently-uploaded pictures to this wiki. Because of copyright and organizational reasons, this wiki does not allow fanart or any other non-contributive pictures to be uploaded or displayed. You uploaded two images (previously here and here) that have broken three of this site's policies: our "User Page", "Image Use", and "Not" policies specifically. I can understand if you just weren't aware, but I did have to remove the one you were using on your blog. Might I suggest instead using images already uploaded onto this site? You're more than welcome to use images from Crane's gallery or Viper's gallery... Now I still need to update the policies about this, but you are allowed just one piece of fanart to display on your userpage. The one you have on there right now is fine, but you need permission from the current copyright holder if the art doesn't belong to you. I must also see proof from at least one of these: either proof that you own the art and are its current copyright holder, or proof that you've obtained permission from the picture's artist. I've located the original picture (as well as a link to the artist) for you here. And I don't mean to rush you (again, because this is dealing with copyright issues), but this needs to be resolved in about a week. If there's been no confirmed action by that time, I will have to remove the image. Thanks — best of luck! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My Art If you want to see my art, just click the link on my profile page that says deviantART. And I'm sorry, but I'm not taking requests at this time.Queenbean3 03:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC)